


The One With The Beads

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, M/M, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top!Cas, Toys, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: It's been a week since Dean and Cas have had any "alone time" and it's starting to get to Dean. Although it's been a long night of driving, there is obviously something else Dean would rather be doing other than sleeping.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 4
Kudos: 193





	The One With The Beads

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4!! I hope yall like it! (Can be read as a stand-alone!) <3

It has been a while since Cas and Dean really had any ‘alone time.’ They got sort of busy for a couple of days, then they went on a hunt for a couple _more_ days. A huge nest of vampires. Other than that, pretty standard, nothing they couldn’t handle, and with Jack’s help, it went quickly and smoothly. 

They get back to the bunker pretty late. Sam and Jack both asleep in the back seat, Cas talking softly to Dean so he has something to distract him from how tired he is. Cas doesn’t mean to do it, it’s just how his voice gets when he is talking quietly, but Dean _loves_ his low, soft voice. He thinks about it a lot. The whole drive back. 

Jack and Sam lazily stumble out of the car and to their rooms, not talking except maybe a few goodnights. Cas follows Dean into his room, gently closing the door. 

Cas starts undressing for the night when he looks over at Dean. Cas is confused as to why Dean is not laying down, or under the blanket, or looking like he has any intention of sleeping. He’s just sitting on the bed, watching Cas undress, meeting his eyes with a suggestive wink. 

“You know,” Dean begins, “It’s been a while since we…” He raises his eyebrows and he does a little jig, “You know...” He insinuates. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Cas asks, not sounding uninterested.

“Yeah, but,” Dean tries to think of a but, “I don’t know, I want to do this! Sam and Jack are asleep! Besides, I’ve stayed up _way_ later for _way_ lesser reasons. And it’s been a week! That’s too long!”

Cas thinks about it for a moment, “We will have to be very quiet.”

Dean’s eyes get big, “Is that a yes?” He starts wiggling. 

Cas thinks some more, “You are always more sensitive when you are tired though, it probably will not take as long.”

“Pardon?” Dean exasperates.

Cas catches on quicker this time, “Please, no, that’s not- I don’t mean--” He spits out, “Please don’t be offended. I didn’t mean it as a bad thing. It’s _not a bad thing_ , it’s just _something_ .” Cas huffs as he finishes stripping away the last of his clothes down to his boxers. Which he now realizes are _Dean’s boxers._

Dean rolls his eyes and starts unbuttoning his flannel. “I’m not even that tired!” Dean says like a three-year-old who is trying to get out of a nap. 

Cas laughs, “ _Okay,”_ Dean shoots him a glare. Cas finally shrugs and says, “Yes, let’s fornicate.”

Dean tosses his shirt away then throws his hands up, “You just _love_ that word, dontcha, Cas?” Dean starts getting his pants off.

“Honestly? I don’t even realize I am saying it until you react,” Cas walks over to Dean and kisses him, Dean lets go of the buttons on his pants to hold tightly onto Cas to kiss him harder like it’s a competition. Cas has his hands wandering over Dean’s sides and back as he kisses a line down Dean’s neck. 

Dean finishes getting his pants undone and pulls them off. Cas makes his way over to one of Dean’s hard nipples, sucking softly. Dean closes his eyes gently and leans into Cas. Cas licks sloppily and then blows cold air onto it, making Dean shiver and start to moan lowly which Cas realizes is slowly getting louder. 

“Shh…” Cas says pulling away. He looks down and notices, “How did we get our underwear switched?” he asks. 

Dean opens his eyes and looks down. Sure enough, he was wearing Cas’s briefs, and Cas was wearing his boxers. “Oh, sorry, I thought these were mine.”

“It really doesn’t matter,” Cas says, “What’s the difference?” He then goes back to sucking, undoubtedly making hickeys all around Dean’s sensitive skin. 

“I don’t know, Cas… I almost messed them up earlier in the car today…” Dean says slowly “Sometimes your _regular voice_ will do it…” Dean hums, “But _definitely_ your _deep voice will.”_ Dean moans again, but this time very, intentionally quiet. “The one _you know_ I like. I was beginning to think you were doing it on purpose.” Dean laughs short, his breathing becoming quicker. “We haven’t fucked in almost a week. The more you talked the more I couldn’t stop thinking about it, hmm!” Dean moans as Cas starts tweaking his other nipple between his fingers. “I was _half-hard_ the _whole time_ , I’m surprised you didn’t notice. I would start thinking of you… taking off my clothes… and how good you are with- Oh fuck!” Cas bites gently around the nub of Dean’s nipple, “how _so_ good you are with your mouth…” Dean explains to Cas. “Then your naked body would be pressed so close to mine… And we would kiss, we would kiss _so deeply_ and _so passionately_ … and finally, you would fuck me.” Dean hums in delight “And I know I’m tight too, it’s been a week!” 

Cas moves to where his lips are so close to Dean’s that he can feel them brushing together, “Dean,” Cas starts, “That’s just my quiet voice…” He says in his quiet voice that Dean finds so _deeply_ erotic. Dean practically smashes their lips back together, gliding his tongue against the inside of Cas’s bottom lip. Cas kisses Dean down until he is laying back against the bed. “Wait,” Cas says pulling away hastily, “Do you want to try something form the drawer?” He asks but then thinks “Unless you are too tired,” He thinks Dean may take that as a challenge so he adds, “Which is fine, that wasn’t to provoke you…”

Dean’s face lights up, “Yeah, okay!” 

Cas stands up, “I pick?”

“You pick.” Dean smiles. 

Cas decides that since both of them _still_ don’t have any preferences, he was going to go at random again, why not? Cas keeps his eyes on Dean who is relaxing sprawled out across the bed and- when did he take his underwear off? Cas reaches a hand into the drawer pulling out a string of 6, dark grey, silicone beads that get bigger from top to bottom. “Ooo…” Cas admires, “Lube,” He remembers, “We need lube…” Cas then starts shuffling around the drawer in search of it. 

Dean watches as Cas looks, he pushes things to the side to look as if the lube is hidden or something. The lube should be somewhat near the top so Dean doesn’t understand. Cas, still looking, begins taking things and holding them in his hands to clear the drawer while he keeps looking. One of the things he is holding, Dean realizes, _is lube._ “Uhh… what are you looking for, Cas?”

“Lube,” Cas answers back plainly and quickly.

Dean looks at him confused, “Um, isn’t that some in your hand right there?” Dean points but Cas doesn’t look over, he just keeps sifting.

“No, that won’t work, we need-” He pulls out a different container of lube and inspects the label. He throws everything back into the drawer except the beads and lube he just pulled out. “This will work,” Cas says getting back into the bed with Dean. 

“What was all that about?” Dean asks.

“The other lube wouldn’t have been very good, but you have this other, water-based lube that will,” He holds it up for Dean to see. 

“Okay,” Dean chuckles, “But what was wrong with the other one?”

Cas looks at Dean like he should have already know what, “That lube is silicone-based, you can’t use silicone-based lube for a silicone toy.” 

“Hot,” Dean says sarcastically. 

Cas rolls his eyes as he starts lubing the beads, “Oh… what would you do without me, Dean?” 

“Oh… who knows?” Dean says just as gleefully as Cas.

Cas laughs, “Okay, spread your legs a little farther please,” Cas asks, getting the first bead lined up. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Dean plays, spreading his legs apart and wiggling in anticipation. 

Cas gently slides the first bead in and it’s no bigger around than a finger. Cas watches as Dean’s toes curl and he whines softly. Cas slides the second one in, which is bigger than the first. He slides a third, then a fourth, the fourth one being about two inches wide. Cas uses his thumb to push it in. “Hah!” Dean cries. 

“Shh… You’re fine,” Cas whispers, reaching for Dean’s hard dick and stroking. Dean moans again at the unexpected touching. 

Cas pulls out the fourth bead real slowly and pushes it back in just as slow simultaneously rubbing his thumb around the head of Dean’s cock. “Cas, holy fuck,” Dean whispers through a short exhale. 

Cas pulls out two beads and puts three back in, all the way to the fifth one. Dean squeaks as Cas pulls out again just as slow, but with the stroking getting quicker. “Dean?” Cas asks and Dean perks his head up. Cas reaches for Dean’s hand and wraps it around Dean’s dick, guiding him to jack himself. After a few pumps, he leaves Dean to do it for himself so he can better focus on the beads. “Keep going.” 

Cas plays with the fourth and fifth bead, in and out delicately until Dean is more opened. In and out, slowly and gently, Dean can feel every movement so good, every tiny movement, even the slightest tich from Cas he can feel because of the intense slowness. The last bead is almost three inches wide. Cas starts pushing the final bead in and Dean is moaning and shaking underneath the pressure. “Fuck,” Dean winces, “Oh, Cas- fuck!” Dean moans again when the last one is fully inside him. 

Cas points to Dean’s hand, “Pump faster,” He demands. Dean whines but then begins pumping faster. Cas slowly starts to pull the beads out, watching mesmerized as each one reappears. “Hmm,” Cas hums contently. 

Cas pulls every one but the first one out before sliding them back in. Cas starts mindlessly twirling a finger on Dean’s upper thigh with his free hand when he realizes that Dean has stopped pumping. “Keep going,” Cas says sternly with a look gesturing for Dean to continue. Cas fits the sixth bead in again. 

Dean holds and pumps only two times before he says, “Cas, I can’t.” Shaking and moaning, Dean is too close to keep doing it. 

“Come on, yes you can,” Cas encourages, pulling the last two beads out and back in. 

“No,” Dean huffs, “No I can’t- HM!” All Dean can think is how much he wants Cas, and how he needs Cas, and how if he doesn’t get Cas within the next minute he might lose it. Need, need, need, needs Cas. Needs him right now. Has to have Cas _right now_. Cas pulls out three beads slowly then thrusts them back in quickly, “Holy fucking hell Cas I need you right now!” Dean huffs hurriedly. 

“What?” Cas asks trying to decipher Dean’s almost incoherent statement. 

“Fuck me! Fuck me right now, I need you right now. Want to feel you, com’on! Fuck me, I need it- I need you!” 

“Uhm,” Cas says trying to quickly pull the beads out but gently without hurting Dean, and scrambling to get his boxers off. 

“Please, please, now, I want-” Dean breaths “I want you. Yesterday. Day before. All last week. All the time. Right now. Always will.” Dean whines. “Fuck-” 

“Okay,” Cas says hurriedly, “Hold on.” He rushes to get more lube on. 

“Cas,” Dean pants, “I’m already _so_ close. I’m not gonna make it.” Dean raises his hips up for Cas.

Cas gets ready quickly, lining himself up, “Yes you are! You can!” He encourages “You can do this.” Cas holds Dean’s waist and gently slides in, letting out a low, hushed moan. 

Dean clutches the blanket under him tightly with his fists, shaking his head, “No- probably… Ha! Probably not.” 

“Shhh…” Cas reminds him to talk quietly, “If you focus, you can, Dean.” Cas continues driving in and out of Dean, quickening his pace. 

“Fuck-” Dean says repeatedly under his breath, “Cas! Oh, son of a bitch!” He growls. “I’m not gonna make it.”

“Dean, focus. You can.” Cas says.

Dean tries to think of something else to distract himself, but it doesn’t work. He looks up at Cas and cannot stand it. The feeling, it’s insane. He tries to focus but is struggling. Focus, just focus. He can’t. “Holy fuck,” Dean gasps, he really can’t. 

“Hmm…” Cas squeaks out, “You _really are_ tight, even still…” 

Dean notices Cas’s rhythm change, it’s not so exact. Dean knows what that means, but he still doesn’t think he will be able to hold off for that long. “Ahaa… Cas!” Dean grabs Cas’s wrists, squeezing to hold on. He puts his head back into the pillow, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“Huhh…” Cas hums in a high pitch, thrusting hard and quickly. 

Dean doesn’t even notice at first. Cas started getting off rhythm, which Dean _did_ notice, but then Cas closing his eyes, Cas looking very focused, Cas letting himself start to go. How could he have noticed, his eyes were closed. Dean feels a warm inside of him that he _has_ felt before, but doesn’t process right away. Dean was so distracted by _literally everything else_ that he didn’t connect the dots, but then the wheels started turning.

“What the fuck?” Dean whispers in genuine confusion when he realizes that Cas just came. That and the inconsistent but constant thrusts are _more than_ enough to send Dean over the edge and coming too, all over Cas and himself. 

Cas pulls out of Dean and crawls over him to kiss him fathomlessly, “You’re amazing,” Cas says when he pulls away.

“You’re awesome,” Dean pants. Cas moves down and starts licking up some of the come from Dean’s lower stomach. Dean feels his face get hot and knows that he is blushing furiously. He tries not to moan, “Cas…” Dean pushes his hair back, “Why do you do that?” 

Cas looks up at Dean, “Because you like it.”

Dean smiles awkwardly, he’s right, “Good point.”

“I saw it in a porn video.”

Dean chuckles, “No one calls it a ‘porn video,’ you dork.” Cas licks up a little more before looking up and smiling at Dean. Dean yawns, “Cas, can you uh, come hold me please.” Cas climbs in next to Dean, wrapping an arm around him and throwing a leg across his legs. They sit there quietly for a moment before Dean asks, “Hey Cas, who came first, you or me?”

Cas sighs, “Um, technically? Me.”

Dean thinks for a second, “What do you mean ‘technically’ you?”

Cas sighs again, “I was trying to get to orgasm quicker because I know how you get sensitive after you orgasm so I couldn’t keep going, and I know that you are tired and were close anyway, but then it got way too intense that I couldn’t stop it. You kind of… held on to my wrists and it _seems_ like that may have… done it for me? I’m not sure. Sorry it was without warning.”

“So you did that on purpose?”

“Yes, sort of.”

“Oh okay, so you let me win.” Dean says rolling his eyes. 

“‘Let you win?’ No, Dean, I didn’t let you win. You can’t win, it’s not a competition.” Cas says, twirling his finger around the hickeys near and on Dean’s nipple. 

“Com’ on Cas, everything’s a competition, get your head outta your ass,” Dean says nuzzling closer into Cas’s body, yawning again.

“So you liked the beads?” Cas asks.

“Yeah, loved ‘em.” Dean says closing his eyes, “Cas, you’re so warm.” 

Cas hums in delight at that. “I’m going to go get a towel to get us cleaned up so we don’t have to worry about it in the morning, alright? I’ll be right back.” Cas gets up.

“Okay, thanks babe,” Dean mumbles as he starts to sleep. 

Cas likes when Dean calls him that, but he only does it when he’s really tired, excited, or distracted. Cas doesn’t even think Dean notices most the time, he thinks it just sort of _comes out._

Dean is asleep when Cas gets back. Cas cleans him off quickly and wraps the blanket around him as he lays down with him. “Good night, Dean.”


End file.
